Daughter of The Fallen
by Fallen's child
Summary: A human child is found and taken in by the fallen. She holds strange powers,a hate for humans and a great secret. Are all the femmes and sparklings truly gone? Will she fall for an autobot? Or will her mentors get in the way? post tf & tf2.maybe swearing


**o.k everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please be gental. Now the disclamer.**

I DO NOT own transformers, only jade.

Years ago, when I was just a sparkling, a human sparkling. Yet not quite human. I was able to run, Speak and do math since I was two. During a fire at my first family's house, something happened. I knew my parents were experimenting with something, but not really sure what it was. The fire around me started turning, like a tornado. Churning all around me,then the pain and the darkness. After the fire I was sent to a orphanage.

No one, I mean no one wanted me because of my stuburness and firey temper. One night a bunch of the big black SUVs pulled up infront of my orphanage, about 12 men came out and knocked on the door. I didn't hear what they were talking about. Soon after they knocked on my door and entered. 'jade dear, you will be staying with them from now on.' Ms fern said. Ms Fern was an elderly woman, white hair, sea blue looked frighted, like someone had threatned her. I was not happy, but complied. I gave her a curt nod before packing my stuff. After I was done, I took my suite case with me, wallked down the stairs and into one of the SUVs. From there my life went from O.K to hell. I was once jade smith, but now I'm jade fallen smith.

_jade P.O.V_4 years old_

I am running, running from mad men who had decided to expermint on me for two years! now I'm on the run. The man in front who was leading them after me shouted ''get back here you little runt'' every word held his anger and irritation. When he realized I wasn't going to stop, he took out his gun and fired. BANG. The gun shot echoed through the empty white corridors. I hissed in pain as the bullet hit my shoulder I stumbled abit, but kept running. I glanced back to see there were hot on my trail and catching up,or am I slowing down? I took a left and a right.I could hear the lead man shout ''open fire'', more gun shots echoed through the base. I finaly reach the emergency exit, it is locked, I am traped. I stared to panic, thoughts of what would happen if I stayed or got caught, I was pulled out my thoughts when I heard a hissing and sizzling noise. The lock latched free. I stoped for a second to wonder and get used to the sudden brightness, and wonder how on the earth I did that? Anyway I did'nt dwell on it.

Slaps of feet on the pavement, closer and closer. I quickly snapped out of my trance like state because I was at my favourite place. Hover dam. I ran left and jumped into the water. The cool water surrounded me, the pressure is getting heavier and heavier as I swam deeper and deeper. I was deep enough to see them, but they couldn't see me, well, execpt for the blood coming out of the bullet wound. The the sector seven a-holes were looking every where but down. I could only use one word for them- STUPID. My lungs were starting to feel like they were going to explode, I had been under the water for about a minute. I started to swim up slowly but was swept away by a strong underwater current. The last thing I saw a giant,sharp,claw hand.

_before the escape and 3rd person P.O.V_

Starsream was on his was to the nemsis, when a foreign energy signature appered on his scanners, It was nothing he had ever seen. His scientist part of him said,'take a look you glitch', the loyal side of him said 'lord Megatron is waiting'. The two sides bickered fricely. Luckly the scientist side of him won. He veared to the west, to hover dam.

When starscream arrived, he arrivied just in time to see a small figure dive into the water, leaving a red fluid behind. After a nanoclick larger figures came out with pittiful weapons. The bunch of squishes look like they're looking for the small figure that jumped into the water. A quick scan told Starscream that the small human had been swept away in an underwater current, it also told him that the foreign energy signature was coming from the human. 'I_mpossable, how can a fleashbag be emitting an energy signture?_' he thought to him self. Non then less, The fallen would want to see it.

Starscream transformed, this drew the attention to the other fleash bags. They started to fire on him, but he paid no heed instead he dipped his servo into the water and scoped the human out of the water. With his new prize in hand he transformed and it ended up in his cockpit. By the looks of it, the human looked like a female and a scan showed him that female is a sparkling. The SPARKLING crying out loud. Starscream wondered how could the human do that to there own kind, there own younglings? The wound on her sholder looked like it started to heal then and there, because the blood that had been dripping, started to climb back up her frame. It was soooo odd. Eventuly the whole healed and there was nothing in his cockpit. Starscream was amazed and speechless. The wound, the blood all gone! Looks like there's more to this girl than she looks. ''off to see the big bad mechs'' Starscream muttered aloud, every word dripped in sarcasm as he contunied his journey to the nemsis.

**That is my first chapter up, please press the butten blow and review.**

**See ya.**

**Liz1234**


End file.
